This invention relates to the provision of a shielding and grounding assembly for electronic equipment.
Modern electronic systems equipment, such as for telecommunications purposes, often includes various subassemblies packed closely together and interconnected by cabling. Such systems operate at relatively high frequencies and therefore electromagnetic radiation and interference is often a problem. To obviate this problem, the cables often include a conductive outer jacket which provides shielding and grounding for the cable. In addition, the subassemblies are often encased within a conductive housing. While such a housing is somewhat effective, electromagnetic radiation can still pass through gaps where the cables pass through the housing. At the increasingly higher frequencies utilized in today's equipment, even a small gap permits unwanted electromagnetic radiation to pass therethrough. In addition, electrostatic discharges can travel along the cable jacket and harm sensitive electronic components. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a more effective shielding and grounding assembly to eliminate as many gaps as possible and avoid the harmful effects of electrostatic discharge.